Time for miracles
by ILSLy
Summary: "Y la mera posibilidad de que Alec lo olvidara; apretó el corazón de Magnus de manera tan inmisericorde que lo hizo correr a su habitación para sacar ropa limpia, ducharse y correr luego directo hacia el Instituto para ver al Nephilim." Regalo de cumpleaños para Allison Marie Malfoy Black.


_**Disclaimer: Los lugares y personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare, la idea del fiction es MÍA.**_

_**Dedicatoria: A mi hermana Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, por su cumpleaños…hace como un mes, o dos :D TE AMO HERMANA, lamento la demora. Sabes que eres mi hermana melliza de alma y corazón, somos una tú y yo y la diferencia de sangre, no importa. **_

_**N/A: La inspiración para crear este fic salió totalmente de la música de mi amado Adam Lambert. Especialmente sus canciones Time for Miracles y Running así que están súper recomendadas. OJO, esto NO es un song fic. Para especificaciones técnicas y clasificaciones de los fanfiction, chequeen wikepedia.**_

_**¡Advertencia! Contiene Spoilers. Sino han leído Ciudad de Almas Perdidas ni Ciudad del Fuego Celestial, mejor no lean el fic…a menos que quieran Spoliarse con lo que le sucede a la pareja. En cuyo caso no me hago responsable. De hecho, no me hago responsables por lágrimas ni ganas de llorar, eso corre totalmente por cuenta de la pareja. Culpen a Cassie por hacerlos tan perfectos.**_

_**Esto está ubicado en el momento anterior al que los Nephilims parten hacia Idris y porque es Catarina y no Magnus quien abre el Portal ¿Cómo y porque Magnus llega al Instituto? Y… lo que sucede luego. **_

_**Beta: Tenchi Uchiha (Gracias sis, te amo)**_

_**Una vez más el titulo del fic es el titulo de una de las canciones… **_

_**¡Es que le va perfecto!**_

**Time for miracles.**

"…_**I juts want to be with you**_

_**Cause living is so hard to do **_

_**When all I know is trapped inside your eyes**_

_**The Future I cannot forget**_

_**This aching heart ain't broken yet**_

_**Oh God I wish I could make you see.**_

_**Cause I know this flame isn't dying **_

_**So noting can stop me form trying**_

_**Baby, you kwon that.**_

_**Maybe it's time for miracles**_

_**Cause I ain't giving up on love**_

_**You kwon that**_

_**Maybe it's time for miracles**_

_**Cause I ain't giving up on love**_

_**No I ain't giving up on us."**_

**Time for Miracles. **

**Adam Lambert**

-Catarina, por favor…por mi.- rogó Magnus a su amiga quien lo miraba exasperada, con sus azules manos en la cadera. El brujo se llevó una mano al cabello y se lo despeinó por quinta vez durante aquella conversación. Estaba desesperado y angustiado, eso era evidente hasta para alguien que no fuera Catarina Loss.

La bruja se ablandó y relajó sus brazos.

-Está bien Magnus. Iré a hacer ese Portal en el Instituto, por ti.

-Gracias.- susurró Magnus. Tenía la voz ronca de tanto alcohol y llantos silenciosos. Y no se había bañado en un día…o más, ya no recordaba. Catarina rodó los ojos y se dio media vuelta para salir.

Se detuvo en la puerta un segundo y lo observó entre sus pestañas azuladas.

-Que sepas qué creo que eres un idiota. Con el chico Ligthwood estabas bien, eras tan feliz como no te he visto nunca Magnus Bane, nunca. Ni siquiera con el tipo este de Perú. Eres un idiota por dejar que Camille los separara. La estás dejando ganar ¿sabes? Le estás dando lo que quiere: hacerte miserable.

-Alec no confió en mi, Catarina, le advertí sobre Camille e igual fue con ella…me traiciono…

-¡Oh por favor!- gritó Catarina, zapateando en el suelo con su pie derecho y perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía. – ¡Magnus Bane! –le chilló.- ¡El chico tiene 18 años! ¡Por supuesto que cayó como un idiota en las redes de Camille! Pero Magnus- repitió, con voz más suave.- Ese chico te ama, y…tu lo amas a él. Siempre te he visto ir como loco en busca del amor, ahora que lo has encontrado _de verdad_. ¿Vas a dejarlo ir? ¿Vas a rendirte?

Magnus parpadeó.

-Yo…no lo sé…

-Eres un idiota, Magnus. –le interrumpió la bruja, girándose y dándole la espalda. –En fin, debo ir al Instituto. Nos vemos.

Y salió. Atrancando la puerta tras ella y dejando a Magnus sólo con el eco de sus pensamientos.

Era de noche, la Luna en lo alto creaba sombras profundas a lo largo de Brooklyn haciendo de los edificios algo más tétrico aun.

Magnus, insomne; se encontraba sentado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana panorámica de su Loft mientras veía pasar hora tras hora con indiferencia, acumulando a su lado una desordenada pila de botellas ya vacías del licor más mundano que pudo aparecer.

Había pasado un mes, lo que eran treinta días; setecientas veinte horas, sin verlo. Sin poder tocarlo, sin poder oírlo, ni su voz ni su sonrisa. Había sido un mes sin Alec y Magnus no había podido dejar de pensar en él ni un solo segundo de todas aquellas eternas horas, no había podido dejar de extrañarlo y amarlo, de necesitarlo. De sentirse ser capaz de morir por tan solo volver a ver la profundidad de esos ojos azules que amaba y que retenían todo su Mundo allí, seguro. No podía dejar de desearlo, de suspirar constantemente por él…Eso, sin importar lo que le hiciera a su cuerpo y mente, sin importar cuanto licor tuviera en sus venas.

Era inútil, día tras día Magnus pasaba las horas sin poder dormir, viendo como la noche caía sobre la ciudad y como el día le seguía apresuradamente, como si fuera una mala amante. Y entonces Magnus suspiraba, aletargado y se preparaba para otro día en el que todo le hacía pensar en Alec.

Y Magnus se decía, mil veces y mil más, que todo eso pasaría pronto, que quizá en un par de meses más Alexander conseguiría a alguien, a alguien mortal que no le hiciera sufrir como lo había hecho él…y era entonces cuando todo a su alrededor dolía y se cubría de un color rojo, cuando Magnus recurría al alcohol y le gritaba al espejo que Alec, su Alec, no podía ser de alguien más.

Y en esos momentos, Magnus rogaba a un Dios en el que no creía porque Alec pudiera verlo, pudiera ver lo que él sentía. En aquellos momentos de desesperación y debilidad, Magnus deseaba que Alec pudiera verle y hacerle saber así que aun lo amaba. Que siempre lo amaría.

Magnus había llorado, había gritado, había rogado por arrancarse el corazón para no sentir nada, había deseado dormir hasta que, al despertarse, el mundo fuera otro.

Sentir…nunca había sido una carga para él.

Durante siglos Magnus no había temido como otros brujos el dejar sus sentimientos de lado y congelarse, como le había advertido Catarina una vez, porque él era demasiado…_él_, para eso. Pero cuando conoció a Alec, Magnus se dio cuenta que en ochocientos años en realidad no había sentido, no de verdad.

Para ese entonces Magnus se había rendido en su enloquecida búsqueda del Amor, se contentaba con pequeños y efímeros momentos de placer, que pasaban ante su vida como estrellas fugaces en el firmamento. Durante un año un brujo, al otro alguna mundana, luego un vampiro; o una hada, hombres y mujeres lobo…todos pasaban ante él como siluetas en la noche, como sombras de una vela. Llegaban, le daban un poco de placer y desaparecían en su eternidad.

Pero entonces…había llegado Alec. Así, sin quererlo, sin buscarlo como todos aquellos submundos que constantemente llegaban a su puerta en busca de la aventura que él pudiera darles. Había llegado a su vida entre una intempestuosa masa de insoportables Nephilims y _muchos_ problemas, había llegado con su personalidad, con su comprensión y amabilidad, con su manera de ser reservada, sincera y absolutamente encantadora, y había movido su mundo por completo.

Magnus se restregó la cara con una mano cansada.

Aquella noche, un mensaje de fuego había llegado hasta él solicitando los "servicios del brujo más cercano" en el Instituto para abrir un portal hacia Idris. Y Magnus, sintiendo que su alma se estremecía, llamó de inmediato a Catarina para pedirle el favor, muy personal, de que fuera ella.

Porque si algo podría empeorar la masoquista situación de Magnus, eso sería ver a Alexander en esos momentos, verlo atravesar el portal hacia su tierra natal y despedirse de él. Aquello sería aplicar no sal, sino vinagre en una herida que ni siquiera había comenzado a cicatrizar.

Pero ahora, Magnus pensaba en las palabras de Catarina, dándole vueltas en su despeinada cabeza una y otra vez, llegando a la infalible conclusión de que la bruja tenía razón. No podía rendirse. No así, no tan fácil. Quizá no tanto por Alec, sino por él.

Porque Magnus sabía que por fin, tras años y años de una frustrante búsqueda, había encontrado el Amor y no era justo, de ninguna manera, dejarlo perder.

¿Verdad?

Chasqueó los dedos, desapareciendo todo el desorden de su casa y se puso de pie con resolución. Quizás todo aquello fuera un error _muy grande_ y Alexander terminara despachándolo haciéndole pagar todas las veces que Magnus lo ignoró durante aquel mes. Quizá Alec estuviera por fin comenzando a olvidarlo, o al menos decidido a ello…

Y la mera posibilidad de que Alec lo olvidara; apretó el corazón de Magnus de manera tan inmisericorde que lo hizo correr a su habitación para sacar ropa limpia, ducharse y correr luego directo hacia el Instituto para ver al Nephilim.

Porque si, Alec había cometido un error de los grandes, había intentado acortar su vida, había intentado hacerlo mortal…pero ¿No era eso, a final de cuentas, lo que él quería? ¿Lo que había estado buscando durante siglos? ¿No era esa su verdadera razón para obtener el Libro de lo Blanco? Buscar allí el hechizo que él sabía que existía para hacerse mortal y compartir su vida junto a Alec.

Porque… había sido con Alexander Gideon Lightwood con quien él sintiera por primera vez en su vida el deseo de envejecer al lado de ese alguien especial. Había sido con Alec y con nadie más con quien Magnus había deseado formar una familia, vivir y morir.

Vivir lo único que jamás había experimentado, haciendo de su amor con Alec la última experiencia de su vida.

Si…ese había sido su deseo desde el instante en que supo que amaba a Alec. Y sabía que era esa inmortalidad lo que hacía a Alec tan infeliz. El saber que él moriría y que Magnus perseveraría por la eternidad, quizás consiguiendo a alguien más después del Nephilim…Magnus sabía que Alec, como mortal, sentía celos e inseguridad. Sabía que Alec sufría.

Con sorpresa, el brujo se dio cuenta que durante todo ese tiempo, jamás se había puesto en el lugar del joven Cazador. ¿Qué hubiera hecho él, en el lugar de Alec?

No lo sabía. O mejor dicho, no recordaba como hubiera pensado él a los 18 años ni que era sentir esa inseguridad. No recordaba como era que se sentía sentirse así, frágil. Y sinceramente no sabía que era eso de sentirse efímero y trivial.

Oh, mierda. Catarina tenía razón. En verdad era un idiota.

Corrió por las calles de Brooklyn con más velocidad, chocando a incautos mundanos con sus hombros. Estaba ido con su mente muy lejos, con sus pensamientos puestos en Alec. En toda su relación con él.

Entonces, también se dio cuenta de que en parte él también tenía culpa de la situación.

Había sido su culpa el no confiar plenamente en Alec, había sido su culpa el no abrirse con él, el no darle su pasado, su vida, el no contarle lo que Alec quisiera saber para que este así lo conociera como deseaba.

¿Qué importancia tiene el pasado?

Para los mortales: mucho. El tiempo era tan fugaz, tan efímero para los que vivían, envejecían y morían. Y a veces Magnus lo olvidaba. Entonces había sido esa arrogancia de un inmortal, ese descuido suyo el que había sembrado la distancia entre él y Alec.

Una distancia de ochocientos años.

Gruñó para si mismo con frustración, mientras que a cada paso se acercaba más y más al Instituto. Quizá debía hablar con él…explicarle que su pasado no lo hacía quien era ahora, sino era él, Alec, quien lo hacia ser mejor persona. Quizá debería explicarle que a veces, él también sentía miedo.

Sentía dolor.

Explicarle que revivir todo aquello solo le causaba lágrimas. Explicarle que como ser inmortal su corazón sufría con cada amor perdido en el tiempo.

Y decirle lo más importante, que él no deseaba que Alec fuera otro amor más en su pasado. Que lo quería ahí, con él, a su lado y para siempre. Que deseaba vivir con él y para él.

Que quería entregarle su pasado, presente y futuro. Que quería cambiar, que quería que Alec confiara en él, que tuviera paciencia. Que lo amaba. Que lo necesitaba y que no se iba a dar por vencido.

Giró en un recordó y visualizó el Instituto de Nueva York al final de la calle, con su imponente estructura que parecía sacada de un mal sueño. La última vez que estuvo ahí, había visto y hablado con Camille y de allí habían comenzado sus problemas con Alec.

Caminó hasta la reja de entrada que habían dejado abierta seguramente para que Catarina pudiera salir de allí al cerrar el Portal y puso una mano sobre el pilar de entrada. Allí, en algún lugar no muy lejos, a tan solo unos pasos; estaba el amor de su vida.

No…no podía darse por vencido.

Y entró.

-Magnus Bane…- susurró la voz de Catarina a su espalda. Magnus se limpió el rostro y se irguió para girarse y ver a su amiga de frente. Sabía lo que le esperaba.

-Catarina.- saludó y la bruja de tez azulada achicó la mirada de manera acusadora. Magnus sonrió con algo de tristeza, sin poder fingir nada al frente de su mejor amiga.- Catarina…-repitió, esta vez con dolor en la voz. La bruja no le pasó desapercibido y se acercó hasta donde Magnus estaba, justo donde minutos antes se había visto con Alec y le había besado en un impulso. Donde Alec se había despedido de él.

La bruja alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla con cariño. Solo quedaban ellos dos. La enorme ausencia de Ragnor en sus vidas pesaba ahora más que nunca. Magnus movió su rostro hacia la mano de Catarina buscando su calor y después se retiró, suspirando.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no lo veré nunca más? – le preguntó a Catarina con voz quebrada, pensando a su vez en aquellos sueños que tuvo de sangre y muerte, sus pesadillas de calles cubiertas de cuerpos de Nephilims y ríos de sangre en una ciudad destruida. Se estremeció.

-Porque eres un brujo estúpido.-le respondió Catarina con cariño y bajando su mano. – No será esta la última vez que veas a tu niño Cazador, Magnus. Vas a verlo una vez más, y su Ángel sabe que te dará la oportunidad de arreglarlo todo.

Magnus la miró.

-Es solo que presiento que toda ésta Guerra…tendrá un final sangriento para los hijos de Raziel, Catarina. Quizá todos ellos mueran en las próximas horas, Alec incluído, y el mundo vuelva a estar sin la protección del Ángel.- Catarina suspiró y se colocó sus guantes blancos. A Magnus siempre le había parecido una hermosa combinación, toda su maravillosa piel azul bajo la tela blanca de su uniforme que usaba para trabajar en el hospital.

-¿Sabes? Siempre he pensado que los brujos y brujas de Nueva York estamos en desgracia, Magnus, por tener como representante ante los Nephilims a un brujo tonto y enamorado como tú, que no recuerda cual es su _verdadero_ trabajo y su lugar.- dijo, con total aspereza. Magnus alzó la vista incrédulo. ¿De verdad Catarina había dicho eso de él? La bruja lo miró divertida y exasperada a la vez, si es que eso era posible para ella.- ¿Sabes cual es tu lugar, Magnus? – le preguntó, como si fuera la cosa más obvia de todo el mundo.

-Soy el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.- respondió y Catarina lo apuntó con un dedo enguantado.

-Exacto –le dijo.- y tu lugar está en Idris, brujo tonto, con los Nephilims, nos representas ante La Clave. – le completó la bruja y Magnus amplió sus ojos felinos. Catarina pareció leer sus pensamientos, por lo cual apremió.- Así que, deberías mover ese precioso trasero tuyo Magnus, y llegar a Idris en las próximas horas, a menos que quieras que _alguien más te reemplace_.- dijo y Magnus entendió perfectamente la indirecta.

-Gracias Cat...-susurró Magnus. Se giró y corrió hacia las puertas del Instituto. Primero, necesitaba buscar algunas cosas en su Loft, luego, se iría a Idris para luchar en la Guerra y, porque negarlo, para estar cerca de Alexander.

-¡Magnus!- le gritó Catarina y él se detuvo en seco y volteándose hacia donde provenía la voz de su amiga. Catarina estaba aun de pie donde la había dejado, con ambas manos en su diminuta cadera. El vestido blanco de su uniforme resplandecía en la oscuridad al igual que el color azul de su piel. – ¡Que sea la última vez que me haces ir a un lugar, para luego aparecer tú, brujo tonto! ¡Tengo vidas que salvar! ¿Recuerdas?- le gritó y Magnus le sonrió como respuesta.

Si regresaba con vida y con Alec de Idris, le compraría algo muy lindo y grande a Catarina como agradecimiento. Y se aseguraría de no molestarla por los siguientes dos siglos.

_**N/A: y…esto es todo, mis queridos brujos y nephilims. ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Sinceramente creo que me extendí demasiado, pero al final estoy satisfecha. Aunque mi parte autocrítica diga lo contrario. Me había limitado a escribir fics bastante cortos de este par y esta es la primera vez que incluyo a un tercer personaje, como lo es la maravillosa Catarina (La amo) Creo que la inclusión y la ayuda de Catarina en la pareja es muy necesaria, pues si bien es cierto que en City of Heavenly Fire dice que con Magnus hablan Clary, Jace, Izzy y hasta Simón para reconciliar a la pareja, ninguno de estos conoce realmente a Magnus. Creo yo que el brujo necesitaba que alguien que si lo conoce de toda una vida y más, le abriera los ojos.**_

_**Bueno, no sé. Eso pienso yo.**_

_**Hasta aquí los dejo. Les invito a acercarse al grupo que he creado en Facebook de la pareja: "Malec 3" Hay fotos, recomendaciones de videos, fics, etc. Ayúdennos a hacer crecer este maravilloso Fandom.**_

_**Besos y les envío pequeños Magnus a todos :3**_

_**IL **_

_**PD: próximamente Long fic (no muy long) de la pareja y otros par de fics cortos de otras parejas de la misma saga…mmm… ¿Quiénes serán mis próximas victimas? Juujuju ¿Se atreven a adivinar?**_


End file.
